


DEATH

by Kittycat



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycat/pseuds/Kittycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine are best friends, Blaine started to see something wrong with Kurt but didn’t push, but he wishes he had.<br/>MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING: Suicide, Cutting, Blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DEATH

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I was VERY emotional and while listening to Kesha’s Goodbye.

“Blaine I can’t do it anymore.”

“Kurt don’t you dare move I’m coming over.”

”No Blaine you’ll only make it worse.”

“I’m getting in the car stay on the phone with me Kurt; I want to hear you breathing.”

Blaine pulled into Kurt’s drive way and ran up to the house, through the kitchen, alarming Burt who was trying to cook dinner. He ran up the stairs and burst through Kurt’s door.

No sign of Kurt. His bed is made, his room is clean, and there is dead silence as Blaine glances around franticly.

The bathroom door was shut.

Blaine jumped over the bed and wrenched the locked door open, amazing what you can do on an adrenalin rush and your best friend was about to take his own life.

Red

So much red

To much red

Blaine dropped down next to Kurt and looked over his naked body. Red every where; his thighs, his wrist, his face, his stomach.

“Why Kurt!” Blaine screamed and tears started running down his face. He picked up Kurt’s body and pulled him into his lap. Burt appeared by the door and Blaine could tell Burt was about to have a heart attack.

“Burt call an ambulance now!”

Blaine looked at Kurt. Blood smeared his cheek and clotted in his hair. Blaine smashed his face into Kurt’s neck and took a deep breath, smelling the sweet smell of Kurt. Cinnamon and coffee. And blood.

“Why? Why? Why? Why did you do this? It’s all my fault, I should have told you I loved you, I should have been honest, now you don’t feel loved, I love you so much Kurt.”

The next twelve hours were a blur. All Blaine could remember was big men tearing him away from Kurt and Cooper bringing new clothes for him since his were stained with Kurt’s blood. He didn’t eat, he didn’t sleep, he paced.

And paced.

And paced.

Until a doctor finally emerged. Blaine wiped his tears and glanced up. Burt stood behind him and they waited. The words ran together in Blaine’s head.

Didn’t make it.

Not enough blood left.

It was too late.

Blaine fell to his knees, feeling absolutely defeated. He grabbed his chest and hollered. His heart has been ripped out of his chest, Kurt has it, and he took it from him when he put that blade to his wrist.

No he took it when they first met, on the Dalton staircase. He just finally felt it; the feelings of having something so meaningful in your life, of having the one thing you’ve wanted along.

But now it’s gone.

“Promise you’ll never leave me?” Asked Blaine.

“I could never leave you, you would miss me to much dummy.” Kurt laughed then through a pretzel at his head, “now watch the movie it’s coming to the best part.”

That was just a few nights ago when Blaine could tell something was going on with Kurt, but Kurt wouldn’t tell him anything.

I should have pushed harder, Blaine thought I shouldn’t have given up.

 

The next day Kurt was in the news, but what Burt, or Finn, or Cooper, or anyone didn’t expect was to see Blaine’s name next to him.

Two gay teen suicides.

Tragic.

Not even the half of it.

“Two gay boys committed suicide less then sixteen hours of each other. One due to bullying and harassment becoming too much to take, and the other is said to be an act of love. The second boy was heard screaming ‘Take me instead please, bring Kurt back and take my life. I don’t want to live if he’s not here living with me.’”

Kurt Hummel: death at 12:45 AM  
Blaine Anderson: death at 2:30 PM

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this ever made it out of my fanfic folder


End file.
